El Rebelde Caballero Blanco
by LadyDy
Summary: [Drabble] Había rechazado la oferta que le hizo el amable rey de ojos avellanas, como también había rechazado la del excentrico principe de ojos esmeraldas. Sin embargo, fue llevada a la fuerza por el caballero de rara cabellera blanca. ¡HitsuHina! :'D .:Respuesta al Reto de Anthony:.


Disclaimer: Los personajes que se mencionan o describen en este fic, le pertenecen todos a Tite Kubo.

* * *

**._El Rebelde Caballero Blanco_.**

―_Drabble―_

* * *

― ¡Hi-Hitsugaya-kun! ―Chilló entre avergonzada y sorprendida aún, a la vez que golpeteaba su duro pecho con casi nula fuerza―. ¡Bá-Bájame! ―Le ordenó con su respiración algo agitada, sin embargo, su estúpida orden no fue acatada por el indiferente joven de ojos turquesas, quien comenzaba a hartarse por esos tontos berrinches.

―Podrías dejar de gritar tanto ―pidió con desinterés, mientras intentaba ignorar todas las curiosas miradas de sus compañeros―. Atraes mucha atención… ―farfulló fastidiado, haciendo que la castaña le dedicara una pequeña mueca.

―No… Yo no atraigo la atención ―le dijo un poco sentida, suspirando―. Eres tú, quien atrae la atención… ¡Ya deja de cargarme! ¡Es vergonzoso! ―Le volvió a chillar, sonrojada.

―Cállate ―dijo él con frialdad, como quien decía su última palabra. Ella suspiró y se resignó, sabiendo que él no le haría ni un poco de caso. Sería una pérdida de tiempo tratar de convencerlo. Lo conocía perfectamente.

Tal vez las personas que los observasen se preguntarían por qué ese frío albino la llevaba en sus brazos. Bien, la respuesta era una sola y era porque aquella dulce e ingenua joven se había tropezado en las escaleras. Sí, su torpeza se había atrevido a jugarle una mala maniobra en esos grises escalones de la Preparatoria, donde terminó por lastimar su tobillo. No es como si estuviera roto, pero en verdad dolía. Sin embargo, no lo consideraba tan grave como para ir a la enfermería, o… terminar siendo cargada.

Para no ser un "estorbo" junto con su dañado tobillo, se atrevió a rechazar –gentilmente– la oferta de posarse en la ancha espada del amable hombre de ojos avellanas que tanto admiraba. Así como también, con algo de gracia, rechazó la extraña ayuda de cierto rubio adicto a los videos juegos, que estaba dispuesto a prestarle a una de sus locas fans, sólo para que la llevase a la enfermería. Sin embargo, el ser viviente, que en este momento se la llevaba a revisar el tobillo, ni siquiera se dignó a escuchar algún rechazo suyo. No, claro que no. Él no pensó, simplemente actuó.

Suspiró nuevamente y meneó en forma de negación su cabeza. _¡Hitsugaya Toushiro tenía que ser!_

A medida que él avanzaba y apartaba a todos de su camino, su vergüenza y sonrojo de ella iban creciendo, y es que... ¿Quién no estaría así de apenada cuando un –apuesto– chico te carga de esta forma frente a todos? Tragó saliva muy nerviosa y se atrevió a mirar el calmado y sereno perfil del joven, quien –en realidad por dentro también estaba algo apenado y perturbado. Ahora que lo observaba mejor, esta rara y poco frecuente escena se parecía a una de los cuentos de princesas o a la de esas historias de épocas medievales.

Tratando de no prestarle atención a los murmullos de sus compañeros, pensó en algo… un tanto curioso y divertido. Volviendo a unir los hilos… Había rechazado el gran honor de ser llevada en la espalda de un benévolo rey, su respetado y admirable: Aizen-sensei. Y también había rechazado el honor de ser llevada por la súbdita de un apuesto y glorioso príncipe, su extraño compañero de clase: Yukio. Y sin embargo, teniendo todos esos grandes y envidiables honores a su alcance, terminó siendo llevada contra su voluntad por un rebelde caballero blanco, su siempre frío y querido: Hitsugaya-kun.

Dejó escapar de sus labios, una suave y melodiosa risa que llamó la atención del apático caballero.

― ¿De qué te ríes? ―preguntó, extrañado, mientras su tierna doncella se reía más que antes, imaginándoselo con una armadura de plata y desenvainando alguna espada.

―D-De nada en especial ―le respondió a las justas y decidió darse un vergonzoso toque humorístico así misma, con una bella y amplia sonrisa adornándole el rostro―. ¡Camina más rápido, apuesto caballero blanco!

Y la mente del prodigioso Hitsugaya, procesó al instante esas palabras y logró analizarlas, mediante la forma en la que la cargaba. Su rostro se enrojeció al instante y su corazón le comenzó a fastidiar. _Malditos latidos…_

―Pero qué tonterías estás diciendo, bakka…

* * *

●¸.•*¨Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ¨*•.¸●[**Fin**]●¸.•*¨Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ¨*•.¸●

* * *

CHAN, CHAN, CHAAAAN! No sé si tuvo sentido, pero a mí me gustó! xD Para que vea Anthony (amigo) que sí pude cumplir su reto ._.U

_Personajes que debían aparecer o mencionarse: Hinamori, Hitsugaya, Yukio y Aizen._  
_Palabras claves: Caballero, Rey, Principe, Tobillo roto y Preparatoria._  
_Época: Actual._  
_Tipo: AU._

¡Qué conste que sí cumplí el reto! :'D Ojalá se digne a leer mi esfuerzo ¬¬U Bueno, dejando eso, ¿Les gustó? ¿Les pareció lindo? ¿Les hizo decir "awww"?

Jeje Espero que sí :'3 En general, creo que amé que Momo se imaginara a Shiro-chan de esa forma... ¡Es que es cierto! ¡Él sí que parece su rebelde caballero blanco! xD Sé que sólo hubo una pizca de romance, pero igual... Me encantó haberlo escrito :)

En fin, coman chocolate (y broccoli si les gusta...), cuídense mucho y...

PAZ!


End file.
